Your Eyes Give It All Away
by xlovestory
Summary: She didn't want to be remembered by him. She tried to change, but her real persona shone through; by her voice. But when they meet, her eyes give it all away. Troyella!


**Your Eyes Give It All Away**

**A One-shot, hope you enjoy:)**

His feet tapped along the wooden floors at 6:30pm that evening. Whistling to himself, he ran his fingers along the tables and chairs in his club. No-one knew it was his, the paparazzi would have a field day if they knew, and no-one would be able to get any peace if they went to his club. He enjoyed it there. He found 'Acid Rain' as an escape. When he needed to let go, he went there.

He, was Troy Bolton.

His hair was currently falling elegantly over his eyes, the caramel hair blinding his view. His blue orbs flicked over his club, doing an inspection. His blue shirt hugged tightly to his body, his dark jeans settling comfortably onto his muscley legs. He swaggered slighty, he did have an ego, but any high-payed basketball sensation did. It came with the job.

"Markus, eveything seems to be fine"

He turned around to the waiter, who had been following him. Every night Troy would take a look at the club, to make sure everything was perfect. Some very respectable stars came here, not to mention Ladies.

The waiter seemed relieved to hear this. Troy patted his back, and made his was to his office, leaving the others to do the work before the club opened

----------

_"All I wanna do is get down tonight_

_Move around tonight, don't really care about it_

_All I wanna do is let go tonight_

_Im feeling free tonight it's just for me..."_

She finished the rehearsal, and sighed. This must be the 500th time she had sang this song. She got bored of it sometimes, but sometimes it was a release song, where she really could just - Let Go.

"Excellent Scarlet! You feeling ready for your performance at Acid Rain?"

"Absolutely" She answered confidently.

"Great, well, you are running a little late, so your dress is here, you've to change here, get in the limo, and sing basically when you arrive. You'll have time to chill afterwards"

"Great"

And she left the room, to her dressing room.

She slipped the fabric of her silver dress down her body. She looked good. Her eyes suddenly saddened as she remembered her prom dress. It was silver, and looker similar to this one. That had been a night to remember, for all the wrong reasons.

She shook the thoughts away, as her hair & make-up people entered the room. She sat down in the chair, letting her eyes close shut as the make-up was dusted over her.

Minutes later she opened her eyes to a whole new her. Her hair had been swept on and pinned in an untidy bun, stray locks of her chocolate hair hanging down. She took one finger through one of the locks and rememberd the feeling that a certain guy used to give her when he did that. But that was 4 years ago, and so much had happened after that. She didn't even say a real goodbye.

When she closed her eyes every night, she could imagine his face when he realised she had gone. It wasn't pretty. But with 4 years passed, she hoped that she was a forgotten memory for him. He deserved better.

"Your car is here, Miss Butini"

"Thank you"

Grabbing her purse and coat, she looked back at the room. She hadn't properly thought about any of that for 3 and a half years. And her dressing room had brought it out of her. Sometimes the weirdest places, bring back the most painful memories.

----------

"The doors have opened Sir"

Troy turned around in his leather chair in his office.

"Great, whats the status?"

"There are a lot of them Sir, that Scarlet Butini you have in tonight has definitely brought up the numbers! And the ladies Sir, wow!"

"Excellent. Thank you"

The man left the room, and Troy stood up, straightening out his shirt. He had changed and was now wearing his Prada suit. He shoveled his hair, slid on his shades, and looked at himslef in the mirror.

"Let's get this party started"

----------

One foot was outside the car and the flashes started.

"Great, Paparazzi!" She sighed.

She launched herself out the car, with her best fake smile on her face. The flashes continued as she was lead away from the gathering corwd, through the back door of Acid Rain.

It was pretty dark, but not unusual. Scarlet had been in many clubs like this, so was used to it. She was led into a room, where she was told to wait with her staff for the owner to greet her. She got comfy on the couch, and waited. Owners always took their time.

----------

He walked down the steps, to see the growning crowd dance away their worries on his dancefloor. It felt good to give something almost back to them.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs his eyes landed on a group of girls in very short dresses. Usually he would be over there, getting to know them. But tonight was different. The air of the room was different, and suddenly he didn't have the urge to talk to the girls. Instead he rolled his eyes, which were covered by his glasses and made his way to the bar.

"One Vodka shot please, Glen"

"Coming right up Sir"

He spun around in his seat, to watch the crowd. They were all having fun, and it was great. People were laughing and acting the way they should be; happy. But inside Troy wasn't. Inside he still ached for that one girl, who stole his heart and ran away. For the reason of a family member. Too scared to remain a Montez she ran, all alone, to another place. She held his heart. He had never given it to anyone else.

Gabriella Montez always had the key.

"Sir, Scarlet Butini has arrived."

"Excellent. Glen, save that drink for later"

The bar man nodded and he put the drink to the side. Troy walked through the crowd, hearing the occasional wolf whistle come his way. Of course they didn't know who he was. They only liked the look of him.

----------

"You know, those purple streaks in your hair really suit you"

Scarlet smiled at her PA. She was her new best friend. She had had friends back home, but she had left them behind. All because of her father.

"Scarlet, Scarlet Butini?"

A young man walked into the room, and removed his shades. Her voice box got stuck. She couldn't breath. Her legs started to shake, but she didn't let it show. He was here. It was him.

"That...That's, eh, me"

She stood up and shaked the hand of, none other than her high school boyfriend, the one she had ran from, Troy Bolton. As she touched his fingers she felt dizzy, he still had the same reaction to her as he did in High School.

He felt it too. The shock that went running through his body, only ran for one girl. But yet, it wasn't her. Her hair was different, she had brown curly locks, but some were purple. Her body full of the same curves, but somehow different. Like she had lost something.

He let go if her hand.

"Well, we're ready for you in five?"

"Brilliant" She said getting her strength back.

"Great, well, ready when you are...Scarlet"

He turned away and her heart sunk. He had forgotten. She was a lost memory. Nothing but something at the back of his mind.

When he left she warmed up, getting ready to see the crowd.

"SCARLET...SCARLET...SCARLET!"

The crowd screamed, but she didn't hear them, she was remebering what had happened.

_Flashback_

_It was prom night, and she had just got back, after a long kiss from her boyfriend. She turned on the news._

_"Don't do that, Sweetie"_

_Her mother entered the room, and she could see her mother had been crying._

_"But, why?"_

_And then she heard it. In front of her every eyes, was her father, and it was being broadcasted all over America._

_"Tonight, everyone, a Mr Joe Montez, has been arrested for murder. He murdered an elderly woman, in her 60's just yesterday, but was caught in the act. His family said they had no idea of Mr Montez's doings, but he is to serve 30 years imprisonment"_

_A tear slipped down her face at the news. The father, was a murderer._

_End of Flashback_

After that she had ran, away from everyone, away from the world. She didn't want to be a Montez anymore. The whole world woud mock her for her father's doings. So she ran to New York, changed her name, and became successful. Leaving everything behind.

----------

What had happened back there had been strange, very strange. The weird thing was, it had almost been her, but something was missing.

He sat down, ready to watch the performance. One of her staff walked out on stage.

"She is here everyone!"

The crowd went wild!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, make some noise, for the one and only SCARLET BUTINI!"

The woman left the stage and the lights went down.

The music started, and Scarlet entered the stage, starting to sing.

_The days are long, I just got home _

_And work is driving me crazy _

_I could do up, I could go out _

_But Im feeling too lazy I wanna run, I wanna have fun _

_But I don't wanna work it _

_All I wanna so is go kick it with my crew tonight_

Troy's heart went wild. If he thought the shock that went through his body at touching her heand was bad, this was worst, and it was at her voice.

_All I do is let go tonight _

_Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight _

_Wind it up without my game _

_All I wanna do is get down tonight _

_Move around tonight, don't really care about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight I_

_m feeling free tonight it's just for me_

He couldn't believe it was happening. It was her voice. Her voice.

_I count on you you're coming too _

_Yeah I hope that you feel it _

_Get out my face and out my words _

_Yeah you've already seen it _

_Let down your hair, the hell who cares _

_Gonna let it all out _

_All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight_

Her hair bounced and she connected eyes with Troy. She kept singing, her eyes on him. He was looking at her, as if he was trying to figure her out. She left his glance and worked the audience.

_All I do is let go tonight _

_Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight _

_Wind it up without my game _

_All I wanna do is get down tonight _

_Move around tonight, don't really care about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight _

_Im feeling free tonight it's just for me_

It was her. He was sure of it. Her voice, her body, her soul. The story started to fit into place. Scarlet Butini wasn't her real name.

_High heels, just feels _

_Like a business dance, makes it hard to dance _

_Tight shirt, short skirt _

_Just hurt too much worth _

_Fake up, make up _

_Let me handle the way _

_Just I wanna sway _

_All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight_

Her eyes led her back to Troy, and he was up, looking at her again. But he didn't know, she was sure of it.

_All I do is let go tonight _

_Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight _

_Wind it up without my game _

_All I wanna do is get down tonight _

_Move around tonight, don't really care about it _

_All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight_

But he did know, he did know her real self.

_All I do is let go tonight _

_Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight _

_Wind it up without my game _

_All I wanna do is get down tonight _

_Move around tonight, don't really care about it _

_All I wanna do is let go tonight _

_Im feeling free tonight it's just for me_

She finished the song, and took a bow. He heart was wild, the crowd has wil, and she loved it. She left the stage, and went back to her dressing room.

His eyes remained on her, and he followed her out. He watched her slip into her dressing room, and sit down. He moved intot he doorway.

"Nice show"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and stood up.

"You scared me"

"You scared me too"

She wrinkled her brow while looking at his expression. He looked sad. He couldn't know, could he? No way.

He laughed.

"You think I don't know"

He moved towards her, and she moved back. "I... I don't know what you mean"

"Yes, you do"

She was silent.

"You didn't know I owned this club, but if you didn't you would have played here"

She stayed silent again.

He looked right into her face, and she kept his gaze.

"Your eyes give it all away"

He moved closer, but she didn't back away. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes, they give it all away...Gabriella"

Her breath got caught in her throat. He did know.

"I...I-"

She was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"Don't talk, Brie"

She smiled at her nickname. He leaned down, and captured her lips in a longing kiss. He had found her. Her eyes had given it all away.

* * *

I really liked this. This had been in my mind for months, but I couldn't find it really. So I hope you all like it!

R&R, you guys rock!


End file.
